


Be with the One He Loves on His Wedding Day

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's second kiss (at the wedding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with the One He Loves on His Wedding Day

The two men’s lips press against each other, desperate, needingly, aggressively, full of love both were too afraid to admit to. Gasps and moans escape each others mouths and they move across the floor taking eachothers clothes off. Mickey’s tongue escapes his mouth in joy that he can be with the man he loves on his wedding day even if he can’t be the one he marries. He didn’t know it’d be the last time they’d kiss or fuck for a very long time.


End file.
